Online collaborative sharing of documents is typically provided by a network-based file sharing computer system that allows multiple users to access and edit the files. Generally, documents are created and edited by a specific type of native application, such as a word processor or spreadsheet application. Many such applications provide support for co-editing a single document among many users. Collaborative documents may be used for a variety of purposes, including for collaboration between multiple users in professional settings. There is a need for collaborative systems to capture and manipulate audio data within or in conjunction with collaborative documents to make professional collaborations, such as meetings, more efficient for users.